Coffee with a Side of Fork
by Crimson Leaves
Summary: Two UTAUloids are sent out to become VOCALOIDS and shed fame for the UTAU family, as well as themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Kaseine Aileen frowned in thought. _I'm about to go audition to the VOCALOIDS that_

_was cruel enough to promise our leader a spot, then make a video that made her have no_

_voice, _she thought. Her friend, Michii Kaara, was practicing her singing. She looked like she

was not intimidated by the obstacles that stand in their way to fame. As they marched their

way through a lush green meadow, Aileen couldn't help worrying about the future. She really

wanted to be a good representative for the UTAU family as the first one to make an impression

but she couldn't stand the faces if she returned empty-handed. She remembered the talk she

had with their leader, Kasane Teto, before they left.

"We want to be known that UTAUloids are good enough to be made into VOCALOIDS!

So do your best and bring home glory from those sluts that dare call themselves singing

programs!" Teto screamed in her piled-up voice, her pigtail-drills rotating furiously. As she

munched on some french bread to calm her outburst, Kaara and Aileen nodded in their

agreement to become famous and shed light on their family that taught them to sing in the past

13 years of their lives.

Aileen remembered the first day that she got her uniform and accessories. She was only

eight then, but remembered it perfectly as it was yesterday. She was bouncing off of the walls

with excitement, but not as crazy as Kaara, who almost exploded. "Here, Aileen, this is your

uniform. I'm sorry it's not different that mine but..."Teto murmured The UTAU family was

going through hard times because of the constant reminders from outsiders that jeered at them

when they took a step out of their headquarters. The uniform was the same as Teto's, but with

cerulean stripes instead of pink. She got a cerulean and gray earphone from Defoko, and a

scarf that was white with a single cerulean stripe on it that a brave UTAUloid dared to swipe

for a gift. Kaara, meanwhile, got a gray uniform from Defoko, a red bow from Momo, and

earphones from Mako, with a gift of a tiny tophat that resembled Ritsu's. Both of them got a

pair of stockings/shoes, and they were fully dressed as official UTAUloids, not one's in

training. Her heart swelled with pride, and two years later, she stands before the looming

headquarter for the VOCALOIDS.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh, VOCALOID Headquarters...

Kaseine Aileen and Michi Kaara we're finally part of it.

The concerts!

The trips all over Japan!

The fans a constantly screaming your name!

It was pure heaven...

But it had it's flaws... And Miku wasn't always the "easy-going" type...

Well, time flew by. And we were celebrating an anniversary for the VOCALOIDS. We never thought we could ever get to be apart of something like this, when we were younger. But it was our goal to become VOCALOIDS. And UTAUloids made it possible.

We've gotten to where we wanted to be.

Now it's time to drink till we pass out!

"Ah, you wanna know something!" Kaara stood up, her eyes beaming at everyone, as she continued what she was going to say, her words haramonized, just like the rest of the VOCALOIDS. "I love you guys ~ ! And it's been a joy working with you all. I just wanted to say... Cheers to the future of VOCALOIDS!" She smiled happily, tears of joy spilling out of her eyes, as she tapped her glass to everyone elses.

"To the future!" Everyone cried, the haramony of the six singing voices filling the room.

"Let VOCALOID live on. And maybe live long enough to get us a new HQ leader." Aileen mumbled, rolling her eyes over to Miku.

Miku just lay on the couch in an awkward position, showing off her panties, passed out drunk. "Ngnnn..." Miku moaned.

"She must be having a dream about sex." Kaara said, followed by a loud random laugh. Caused from her drunken body.

"Leeeeeeen." Rin said, glomping her blonde look-alike. "Have another drink!"

"Oh my..." He stared, wide eyed at her breasts, which were just two oranges that had lost there juice from the impact of the glomp.

"Lookit that, Rin has orange juice all over her shirt." Aileen giggled, sipping her drink.

"How's Luka holdin' up?" Kaara blinked, rolling her eyes over to Luka. Who was passed out drunk aswell.

"DAMN THIS." Aileen shouted in anger. "YOU'RE ALL WHORES."

"I'M WITH AILEEEEN." Kaara giggled, wobbling all over the place.

"Ehhh. Aileen." Rin blinked, point at the stove. "Your tuna is burning."

"OH SHI-" Aileen ran to the kitchen, grabbing her oven mit. "Don't burn, don't burn, don't burn." She squealed over and over, after opening the oven. Smoke steamed out, and Aileen coughed. "My tuna."

"The tunaaaa." Kaara sniffled sadly.

"I WANNA EAT A TUNA." Luka shouted, waking up from her drunken daze.

And that was very convienient because Luka's character item is tuna.

What will happen when she finds out the tuna is burned?

Is the tuna really THAT burned?

Will Miku ever stop dreaming about sex?

Find out in the chapter that isn't previous from this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Aileen smiled. This party was awesome. But it would be better if they could have had

REAL alcohol. All of the older Vocaloids got to drink booze and stuff, but she, Len, Rin, and

Kaara had to do with her supply of her character item, iced coffee. And everybody was hyped

up. Meiko was trying to pull Kaito's ear off, Miku was flashing everybody, and Rin was trying

to fit Len in a nightdress she found at Victoria Secrets the other day. Plus, Gakupo was trying

to rape Luka, and Luka was hitting him with the burnt tuna. All was well.

She remembered the day they auditioned with a chorus of "Hello Planet". And it got

them in. They remembered Kaito retorting about having another Lolita for their Shota, Meiko

whacking him, and Miku looking at them with pure malice. And the mascot, a crossbreed

between a dog and a snake, greeted them with barks and hisses.

Aileen woke up somehow on the roof after the party. The whole building was in ruins,

her head hurt incredibly, and her dark brown shoulder-length hair was all in her face. She

wondered if Meiko threw Kaito at the wall so hard that it just crumbled, but then there was the

roadroller parked in the house. But then she remembered that she has to work at the MMD

station today. Right after the party. What luck.

"Okay, this is the MMD Station. This is your first day, so I hope the Masters go easy on

you..." Gumi frowned nervously as she lead them to a clean, white room. Aileen nudged Len

and asked, "Why did she say 'go easy'? And what do you do at MMD?" Len hesitated for a

moment and said, "Well, if they go easy on you then you'll just have to do a dance. And that's

probably what you have to do for a Newcomer video. Then there's that you have to act out for

a parody video. And lastly, there's Yaoi and Yuri," Len shuddered. Kaara started listening after

the word "Yaoi" because she loves reading Yaoi mangas. Why, Aileen never figured out.

Gumi pointed at the second room for Aileen and Kaara. They stepped up on a stage with

colorful lighting, and waited for their instructions.


End file.
